little bad wolf
by WannaBeArtFashionWriting
Summary: Kylie didn't end up with either Derek or Lucas, but ended up having a strangers child because of a drunken one night stand. Her child took after this stranger being a werewolf and she has to ask for help. But does that help end up landing Kylie into hot water once her child is old enough to attend camp and a parents day goes wrong. This is mostly gonna be Deliandas story with Kycas
1. Delianda

Shadow falls C.C hunter story line for this random bit me but characters except two, maybe more later, belong to C.C hunter It'll move to the girls pov later on. Kylie didn't end up with either Derek or Lucas, but ended up having a stranger's child because of a drunken one night stand. Her child took after this stranger being a werewolf and she has to ask for help. But does that help end up landing Kylie into hot water once her child is old enough to attend camp and a parents day goes wrong.

Kylie moved some of her dark brown almost black hair out of her daughters face her little hands grabbing Kylie's fingers. A smile appeared on her face as she leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"How's my little wolf doing?"

The little girl raised a thumb indicating she was doing good. Her blue eyes sparkling from excitement at her fifth birthday. Della and Miranda were coming over to spoil her senseless.

"You remember what I told you to do if anyone asks who your parents are right?"

"Yesh! I don't know my daddy and my mommy says you don't need to know who she is."

A smile crept onto Kylie's face, "Good my little one and what else did I tell you?"

"Stay by Fredericka and stay away from a guy named Lucas."

"Yes."

After asking and begging Holiday she was able to get the she wolf's phone number. She had swallowed up her pride and asked her if she could take care of Delianda, named by her two favorite aunts, during the times Kylie was at work and teach her all she needed to know to fit in as a wolf. She knew since her baby was mostly wolf she needed to be taught all things wolf. Not that Kylie didn't fear Fredericka taking her under her wing she was more worried about if Lucas found out about Delianda. Not that he'd think she was his since they had been separated for a long time before that. She was just worried about what might happen if he found out she was her daughter. Oh and that her father was another werewolf. Not that Fredericka would let that happen hopefully.

"Fredericka I need to ask a favor..."

"Uh okay what kind of favor?"

"I need someone to teach my daughter about being a wolf..."

"Your daughter is a werewolf?"

"Yah.."

"Who's the dad?"

"I Don't know who her dad is other than it isn't Lucas."

"Oh."

"I thought you'd be relieved to he"I need to ask another favor that goes with this one."

"Ugh. Okay ask."

"Can we uh make sure Lucas doesn't find out about who's her mother? Or parents in general."

"Um sure."

"Thank you Fredericka! You're a life saver!"

"You're welcome. May I ask why I need to keep her away from Lucas?"

"I'm afraid something might happen if he finds out who her parents are."

"Okay."

Kylie went to get Delianda her favorite dress. It was a fluffy light orange with gold speckles on it. She thought this was funny since some of the things she remembers the most about camp were the orange color Lucas and other werewolves eyes would become when angry and the gold like flecks in Dereks eyes. She sighed and grabbed the gold bow headband she bought Delianda a few weeks ago and the shoes Fredericka sent as a semi peace-offering. It just seemed fitting for Fredericka to met Delianda in them. Maybe she secretly had some dislike for the wolf, but maybe after a while they'd be able to become friends. Maybe. Hopefully. "Kylie?" Kylie turned around and stared at the figure behind her. A nervous laugh snuck out of her mouth and she smiled.

"Long time no see Fredericka."

"Yah."

"At least this time you're not snarling at me." She said with a bit of a grin.

Fredericka blinked before a smile crossed her face, "I guess I'm not am a?" she said with a laugh.

"You here to met Delianda?"

"Yep. Where is she?"

"I'm gonna get her ready if you want to wait in the living room I'll be down with her in a minute."

"Okay."

Fredericka turned and headed to the living room as Kylie finished by grabbing a pair of cute little socks. She left and helped Delianda get dressed. Once the last shoe was one the little were jumped off her bed and ran out of the room. Soon a loud oomph was heard and some giggling. Kylie peeked down the stairs and saw Delianda gentlely nudging her own nose against Frederickas in a friendly animal like manner. This caused her to smile sadly as Fredericka mimicked the little wolf.  
"Your mom was right you're a little sweetie and adorable."  
Delianda smiled brightly and giggled before snuggling down onto Frederickas' lap.

"She seems to like you." Kylie said with a small smile.

"Surprisingly."

"She likes a lot of people she adores Della and Miranda. She seems to like Burnett and loves Holiday. However Perry scares the crap out of her I really don't know why."

"Yah but I figured she'd hate me, you used to."

"Well that was back then." Kylie smiled, "It's not like back then with Lucas he got engaged and that's that why fight over something that happened years ago?" because even after all this time you still love him even after he hurt you...

"Yah."

After Miranda and Della showed up we started the party, well after we calmed Della down and convinced her not to fight Fredericka. Delianda opened her many presents and blew out the candles on her birthday cake. After some instances, Fredericka getting caked and a food fight happening, they got Delianda into bed and Kylie packed stuff she needed. She'd stay with Fredericka during the week, Fredericka would take Delianda to lunches and dinners with Kylie, and She'd stay home on weekends with Fredericka staying over. She looked at her sleeping daughter. This was for the best. Or so she hoped since her daughter took more after whomever her father was then her

Future not chapter 2 (Delianda will be about 16 here)

Kylie and Fredericka sat at the table outside. After years of Delianda studying under Fredericka and not running into Lucas even once Delianda was old enough to need to be near more supernaturals. This required the hardest decision of the two women lives. Do they want to send her away now?

"Should I sign her up for camp and school at Shadow Falls?" Kylie asked.

"It'd probably be a good idea.. But-"

"But?"

"I don't know if I want her to go.. Neither of us would see her much..."

"I know, but something tells me she needs to go there.."

"How about we send her to the camp then decide?"

"Okay... I just hope nothing to exciting happens to her..."

"Like what happened with you?"

"Yah."

Authors note: Okay this sucks. The first official chapter because it'll get into my writing habit more.


	2. were problems begin fixed

CC hunter owns shadow falls Delianda is mine _

Chapter 1: Were problems begin

Delianda pov

I turned looked at the buses and took a deep breath. I was going to Shadow Falls for the summer to mingle with more supernaturals. This made me nervous. I adjusted the big black sunglasses, that covered my blue eyes, aunt Della gave me and changed footing the chains attached to my belt making a soft jingle. Butterflies were in my chest as the breeze caught my dark hair making it sway. Good thing it was up or it may of been a hot mess especially after Miranda helped me dye the tips at the end a bloody red color. I turned and ran to my mom giving her a hug.

"I don't want to leave mom! I'd rather be with you and auntie Della, Fredericka and Miranda! Here..."

"I know sweetie... But you do need to be around more of our kind.."

"But I don't want to mom!"

"I know... But you have to."

"but-"

"No buts Delianda. Now go give Della and them their hugs before you go okay my little wolf..."

"Okay..."

I ran over and gave Fredericka a big hug, then Miranda and gave Della the biggest one of all.

"Will you guys come with mom for parents day?"

"We'll try." they replied with a smile.

"Okay."

I turned and ran towards the bus my heavily studded orange back pack hitting against my back at the same rhythm as my gold studded heeled boots hit the ground. My chained belt made more jangling noise as it hit against my snug black jeans and gold lacey tank top. I skidded to a halt behind some male vampire and he turned around and hissed at me. I bared my canines and growled to show he didn't scare me. I wasn't gonna get frightened by anyone. That and I was gonna piss some people off. I had learned to shield my brain wave and I was gonna use it to cause some trouble. I felt someone run into me and turned around to growl, but saw a scared blonde, with bubble gum pink in her hair, fae shaking. The girls eyes widened.

"I'm sorry!"

My gaze softened, "Hey it's okay," I lifted up her sun glasses and grinned a bit, "I'm Delianda what's your name?"

"Melony..."

"Nice to met you Melony. You don't have to be afraid I won't bite. Well much."

Melony smiled and laughed a nervous laugh, "Okay."

As I lowered my sunglasses I saw Melony reach up and touch my earrings so they jangled a bit. I laughed.

"You have some pretty piercings..."

"Oh. Thank you."

We got on and I sat at the back of the bus and Melony followed.

"Um m-may I sit by you?" she asked frightened.

I smiled and scooted over to the window and put my bag on my lap. I patted the spot beside me and nodded. She sat down and wrang her hands nervously.

"So why are you so nervous?"

"It's my first time going to a place with so many people..."

"Ah. Don't worry it's my first time going as well don't worry most of us won't hurt you."

She focused and looked at my brain wave before looking relieved and nodded. A faint okay escaped her mouth as two more campers who were equally as grumpy as the vampire got on. One wolf and one witch. The witch was threatening to turn the werewolf into a toad and the wolf was growling saying something about turning her into his next meal. Oh joy. I growled.

"Stop it and sit down you two!" I commanded.

The male wolf turned and growled at me, "Don't tell me what to do you little "

I stood up growling, "Don't even think about finishing that sentence."

He got closer until he was on his knees on the seat in front of me. He leaned in flashing his canines growling. I leaned in until my nose was to his and flashed my canines as well growling. Melony squeaked and grabbed my arm a frightened look crossing her face.

"STOP IT!" Yelled the bus driver.

I growled and plopped back down in her seat. The male narrowed his eyes before moving to the middle of the bus his eyes a bright orange. I huffed and let Melony try to sooth me. Which she succeeded. Maybe she did a little to well since the next thing I knew they were at the camp and was using Melony as a pillow. I sniffed and the scent of herbs and honey filled my nose. Not bad really.

"Delianda... We're at the camp.." Melonys soft voice said.

"Okay.." I said sitting up and stretching.

The bus parked and we got up. I put my backpack back on and followed Melony. I shielded my brain wave and grinned as we headed to the dining hall. Melony slide behind me as if to hide and raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you hiding your brain wave?"

"Oh no reason."

We filed in the jangling of the chains making everyone go quiet and look up. I saw them look and check everyone. I checked people as well and skimmed over until I saw the werewolves. I flashed them a teeth filled smile and heard some growling. I looked over at Melony who was quaking in her boots and bent over.

I whispered in her ear, "Don't show them fear Melony it makes them think they are more dominant."

Melony gulped and nodded. Delianda held out her hand and Melony grabbed it and squeezed it tightly before letting go. I smiled and turned towards the counselor and froze. That wasn't Holiday or Burnett! It was a male black haired werewolf and I narrowed my eyes as a bad feeling buried itself in my gut. I had the feeling this werewolf wasn't someone I wanted to deal with. He turned towards me and tried to read my pattern as well. It took all my will power not to snarl at him. My back stiffened as he called the new campers over and they went to the back room. There he assigned where we went cabin wise, which I got to be bunk mates with Melony and some vampire. Joy. I hurried out of there and towards the cabin.

"So you're my new bunk mates." I heard a voice say.

I looked at the owner of the voice, "New bunk mates?"

"Apparently so." She hissed and crossed her arms, "So I'm stuck with a mutt."

I growled, "And I'm stuck with a stuck up blood sucker deal with it."

She narrowed her eyes and I crossed my arms as a growl escaped my lips. Melony was looking between us a worried look on her face. She grabbed my arm and tried to tug me towards the cabin. I flashed my teeth before letting her drag me to the cabin.

"I hate vampires. Well except my aunt she's awesome, but vampires ugh."

"I can tell, but you two don't need to kill each other... I'm sure Viola is sweet."

"Sweet like lemons."

Melony laughed a bit and headed to her room. While she was there I checked out the rest of the cabin, before deciding I needed to pop by the werewolves and stir a little trouble. Not much since she did want accepted into the pack. Just enough to have some fun. I licked my lips and headed outside. I sniffed the air and something caught my attention. The smell of sweat and the sound of the pounding of something hard. I followed the sound to find some people playing volleyball.

"Hmmm."

I sat down under a nearby tree and watched. My eyes landed on a male shape shifter and a tingle went up my spine. He hit it and I blinked. Next thing I knew was it was heading straight for me and my eyes widened as I held up my arms and opened my hands hoping to catch it. Clouds clouded over the sun and a shadow passed in front of me. She looked up and saw a male were catch the volley ball with his eyes narrowed at the shapeshifter.

"Watch where you hit that Eric!"

"I was Aaron!"

The boy named Aaron looked down at me a concerned look across his face, "Are you okay?"

I nodded looking at his dark brown eyes almost getting lost in them, "Y-yah.. I'm okay."

"You need to be more careful." He said getting serious.

I frowned, "I didn't do anything."

"That's the thing you weren't paying attention."

I growled and got up, "Maybe I wouldn't have to pay attention if you guys were better Volleyball players!"

I turned and huffed before hurrying off. Stupid boys! Ugh. I headed towards the sound of water. I dodged branches and jumped over bushes until I saw water. I grinned and stopped at the bank. The creek swelled with recent rain and called me. I took a deep breath and resisted the urge the dive in. Slowly I sat down and stared at it.

"What are you doing out here alone?" A male voice asked.

OH SHIT!

authors note:I think this is way better then what was before 


	3. Were are you from

CC hunter owns shadow falls I own Delianda and the other new characters in this story. The rest are hers the story is mine.

Author note: in case anyone is wondering Kycas means Kylie and Lucas. They aren't main characters, but there will be some of them later on. Sorry for last chapter I accidentally switched it up I'll check stuff extra carefully now! I fixed it up so it's the way I ment it to be sorry. Also I'm going to try to make this better. Any grammar help sites or anything you think you want to suggest you can I will not be mad! Well as long as it's nicely of course. Also typos I'll try to keep an eye out for since the only spell check I have is on the site, maybe I need to dig out a dictionary and do a book marking of sites when I get some extra free time, anyway enjoy.

another author note: this may be slow updating but i swear it will get done if not hound me! I'll try to update every weekend, but I can't say for sure. I'm sorry I'm having some emotional turmoil and life problems that don't need explained.

Delianda pov.

Chapter 2: Were are you from

I turned and looked at the counselor. He had his eyes narrowed and a frown was on his lips.

"I just uh wanted to see the creek. It's so pretty."

"Alone?"

"What's wrong with being alone?" I snapped.

"Oh nothing, but I knew someone who went to this camp who couldn't go a day without getting in trouble when she was alone."

"I'm not who ever she was. I can handle myself."

"I doubt that. Head back to camp."

I got up and rolled my eyes, "Yes mr. Counselor."

I turned and walked past him, "It's Lucas not Mr. Counselor."

I felt my stomach drop and skin pale. Oh that's why I had a feeling he was trouble.

"Lucas what?" I asked trying to keep the mental terminal from letting any unwanted emotions into my voice.

"Parker. But that's not important miss?"

I stopped to think and huffed deciding to use my aunts last name, "Delianda Tsang."

"Well Mrs. Tsang get going."

I hurried away as memories of answers to questions I asked my mother flooded my head.

"He got engaged behind my back just to get on the council."

"His pack didn't like me. Didn't support us."

"It broke my heart seeing that."

Anger and hatred filled my mind and heart thinking of it. I strongly disliked this Lucas he hurt my mom. I picked up speed and got to the cabin. deciding to call my mom I dug out my cellphone and pressed speed dial. The phone rung awhile.

"Hello?"

"Mom I don't like it here..."

"Why?"

"No one likes me..." I halfway lied. Actually I didn't try making friends so they can't hate me past the shield thing.

"I'm sorry to hear that sweetie..."

"Came I come home?" I asked trying to weasel out of this.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I think you should hang in there. I had a horrible time for a while. Until I made friends and figured things out. Give it time."

"But-"

"No buts. I'll call tomorrow to check in okay?"

"Okay mom..."

"Love you."

"I love you as well mom."

I closed my phone and sighed before plopping down onto my bed. Well there goes my plan of trying to get out of this. I could mention Lucas, but something told me not to. I stared at the ceiling thinking and licked my lips a nervous fluttering happening in my stomach. I closed my eyes and relaxed. Well... Relaxed until it got oddly cold. I muttered a curse and opened my eyes to grab a blanket. I looked up and saw an older naked man staring at me. My heart beat picked up and a scream bubbled up in my throat.

"HOLY SHIT!" I started screaming and threw my pillow at the man.

"Some one else will die."

My eyes widened and I screamed some more. I grabbed my backpack and threw it at him before closing my eyes tightly tears filling them. Oh god. Oh god I'm gonna DIE! This old naked man is gonna KILL ME! I heard stuff come out of the bag and spread against the floor. Soon I felt the cold ebb away and my throat was raw from screaming I dared open my eyes. The crazy guy was gone.. My heart pounded in my chest as I tried to catch my breath. Okay... Okay there was a naked man in my room telling me some one is going to die. N-no big reason to freak out... Right? RIGHT? I bit my bottom lip and looked around nervously.

"No reason to worry Delianda. No ones here now..."

I heard something hit hard against the door and I started screaming again. OH GOD HE's BACK! I grabbed the nearest thing which happened to be my brush just as someone broke down my door. I flung the brush and it hit them square in the head. A loud curse was heard and in the doorway rubbing his head was Lucas with the shape shifter boy from earlier. Oh what was his name? Oh Eric! I took a deep breath and put a hand over my chest.

"Dear lord..." I muttered.

"What was going on? Why were you screaming? What's wrong?" Asked Lucas looking around at the stuff scattered on the floor.

My face reddened, "I- uh... I just saw a naked old man... He said someone else is gonna die!" I said my eyes tearing up, I was still a bit frightened.

Lucas raised an eye brow and looked around, "Well no one is here now. Are you sure that's what you saw?"

"I'm more than sure!" I said the tears spilling over.

His eyes widened, "D-don't cry!" he said panic filling his face.

I could tell already my nose was becoming bright red just like the blotches that appeared when I cried. I like my mom didn't cry pretty at all. Lucas was panicking.

"Shh shh." he said coming over and giving me a hug trying to make me feel better.

I sobbed a bit tears running down my face. I heard the bed squeak as Eric sat on it. He reached over and put his hand over mine. I opened my eyes a bit and he smiled a warm smile to try to calm me. It worked. Well a little. I stopped crying and Lucas let me go.

"Are you okay?" he asked concern laced in with sadness.

"I think so..."

He sighed, "Thank goodness..."

I laughed and tried to smile, "Don't like dealing with crying?"

He scratched the back of his head and laughed almost nervously, "Not really."

"Not many guys do." I commented a small smile appearing on my lips. "Or that's what my mom says. My uncles don't really like the whole crying thing either."

"Uncles?"

"Not blood uncles. Adopted friends of the family type of uncles."

"Ah. and their names?"

I grinned, "I don't see why you need to know their names."

He narrowed his eyes and sighed. Mentally I was laughing. It's going to be fun messing with him for hurting my mom. Just she doesn't need to know I'm doing that. I scooted over to the edge of the bed and got up. I turned and saw a small frown on Erics face and just smiled at him a bit.

"Was I screaming so loud the whole camp could hear?" Probably.

"Not really except vampires and werewolves. I was just walking by and heard and well..." Eric muttered.

"Thought I was hurt or in danger?"

"Maybe just a little..."

I smiled just a little brighter, "Well thanks."

"You're, um, welcome." he said with the faintest hint of a smile.

I walked over to my bag and picked it up while nervous tingles went through my belly. I started to pick things up quickly making sure nothing horrible had slipped out when I threw it, luckily nothing did, only some shampoo and some tops had fallen out well and my cell phone charger. I heard Lucas say something and then watched sneakered feet leave. I looked up and saw Lucas staring down with his arms crossed.

"Um?"

"That was a ghost wasn't it." He stated more than asked.

"I don't know." I said as honestly as I could.

"Let me guess it got cold and then the old man just appeared."

"I guess..."

"Then you saw a ghost." He said with a hint of anger in his voice.

I blinked and frowned, "Wolves don't see ghosts."

"Well apparently you do."

"No I don't!"

I didn't want to be able to see them! After what mom told me about some of her experiences with ghosts, no matter how pure their intent, the thought of being able to see them left a sour taste at in my mouth, especially that now I personally have to see and deal with them.

"Denying it won't help." He said with a huff.

Some how I could tell he had some special kind of hatred towards ghosts.

Frowning I asked, "Why do you hate ghosts?"

"Lets just say after some of the things that happened to someone I held dear I have a very special place of hatred towards them."

"Ah." I said with a nod remembering mom explaining what happened when she got visited and how people reacted.

He looked down, "I suggest you head to the dining hall. It's nearly dinner and it wouldn't be good if you missed another meal. We don't want your uncles upset and storming into camp because their niece missed a few meals." he said with the faintest hint of a smile.

"Okay, okay." I said putting my bag on the end of my bed and grabbing my fluffy black jacket.

I headed towards the door pulling it on. I heard his footsteps not to far behind me and felt uncomfortable.

"So who was the person that made you hate ghosts?" I asked despite already knowing.

He frowned and sighed, "Just someone..."

"Was it a girl?"

"Yes." There was an edge to his voice.

I peeked back and he had his hands stuffed in his pockets glaring down at the ground. I frowned and looked forward a sense of something close to pity almost crawled up to my heart. Almost.I sighed and looked at where the front door once stood. My eyes widened.

"Did you two have to break the door!"

"Hey if someones in danger you got to do what you got to do to get to them and make sure they are safe."

"Yah... But Viola and Melony are going to be upset when they find out it's my fault."

I mean it's not like Viola the grumpy blood red haired vamp needed more reason to strongly dislike me. Especially if you considered the fact vampires and werewolves can barely tolerate each other. So I have no idea why they decided it'd be a good idea to put us in the same cabin. Yet I'd almost be sad not sharing my cabin with Melony. She's to sweet not to be some what fond of!

"Well, they can deal with it for the night. It'll be replaced by tomorrow night."

"Okay..."  
I looked up at the sky amazed by the stars. They were so beautiful! I rarely got to see them this well and apparently this didn't go unnoticed.

"So you haven't seen stars before?" Lucas asked.

"None this beautiful." I stated.

"Ah. So where are you from?"

"A few towns over." I stated not wanting to go into details.

"Ah. Maybe I need to plan a campfire later so you campers can get to know each other, Maybe tell stories and get some stuff for smores." He said thoughtfully.

"That sounds good. Nothing better than a gooey marshmallow mashed between two gram crackers and some chocolate." I said my mouth starting to water at the thought.

The last time I ever had a smore had been when Fredericka convinced mom to let her, aunt Della, Miranda and uncle Perry go camping for my thirteenth birthday. It was so much fun... Even with Uncle Perry changing and deciding it'd be fun to scare all the girls. Which ended up giving him a bloody nose from when aunt Fredericka punched him and a black eye from aunt Della. Oh those pleasant memories!The stars were really bright in that area as well! Just not as many could be seen from the spot in the trees. I sighed and looked down at the ground sadness gnawing at my heart... I missed my family already and it hasn't even been a day! Isn't that pathetic?

"No it's not." Melonys soft voice spoke as she hurried beside me.

I jumped a bit and looked over at the little fae and laughed nervously, "You creep like a werewolf."

She smiled, "I do?"

"Yes! Maybe I should as you to teach me how to creep." I said teasingly.

She blushed and I smiled. She pressed against my side and I noticed how much she shorter she was then me. I looked over to the side to look at her. She seemed to like getting into people's personal bubble. Normally it'd bug me, but with her it just seemed, well I don't know how it seemed just seemed nice I guess. She looked up and smiled as we walked into the dining hall. Before long she hurried ahead and grabbed her food before dashing off to sit at the table the fae sat at.

I bit my bottom lip and spotted a table in the back corner I could sit at. I grabbed my food and migrated to that table before plopping down with my back to everyone. I didn't feel like dealing with any one else really since I wasn't that good at talking with them or as mom said, I'm a tad bit socially awkward. Only a tad bit. People are just not my strong point. I bit my bottom lip dwelling on that and heard a creek of the bench beside me and the warmth of someone else. I jumped and turned to face a smiling Eric.

"Um hey..." He said nervously, "It's okay that I sit here right?"

"Um.. Sure." I said crossing my legs under the table being careful not to touch him.

"I'm sad to say I didn't learn your name earlier." He said smiling.

I grinned a bit, "Well isn't that a shame? Not knowing someones name especially someone as fabulous as me."

I could see him smirk a bit and heard a growl from some where behind us, "Yes it is a shame. So what is your name?"

"What if I don't want to tell you my name?"

"What would I have to do to get you to tell it to me?"

I smiled and picked up a grape, "Maybe met me at the creek with some stuff for smores?" I tossed the grape into my mouth.

"Hmm. I think that's a fair trade. How about in about thirty minutes?"

"Sure."I said getting a little giddy.

Eric smiled brightly seeming excited and I smiled back little butterflies twirling around in my stomach. I picked up another grape and tossed it in the air and caught it in my mouth. Behind us the growling got louder so I peeked over and saw the boy from before, oh what was his name? Oh Aaron glaring at the back of Erics head growling his eyes a light orange. I raised an eyebrow deciding I'll ask later after breaking the ice with Eric.

"I'm sorry for almost hitting you with that ball earlier." Eric said sheepishly.

"It's okay it happens sometimes." I said with a shrug before sipping the milk I picked up.

"But I should have been more careful and not been so distracted." He said.

"Distracted?"

"Well how could I not get distracted by such a pretty girl."

My eyes widened and I choked a bit on my milk. Blushing I looked down and moved so my body faced the wall coughing. Pretty?! Oh he thinks I'm pretty! I coughed a little while before looking back up fanning myself a bit my eyes watering my the hacking.

"A-are you okay?!" Eric asked worriedly.

I turned and smiled, "I'm fine thanks."

I looked down at the food before deciding to finish it up. Once done I jumped up and went to put the tray to be washed. Eric got up and followed with his half empty tray.

"Not hungry?"

"Not really." He grinned a bit, "Saving room for the smores."

I laughed and hurried towards the door, "Then I'll see you in a bit."

I winked and ran out the door towards the cabin to change into sneakers. Or maybe just slippers. No sneakers since stickers and crap could sneak into the slippers and hurt my feet. Then I wouldn't be able to enjoy anything! I nodded at my decision and grabbed my sneakers. I quickly pulled them on and tossed my boots onto my bed. Doing a quick butt wiggle and squeal of excitement before running out towards the door I was giddy with excitement. Smores, stars, a pretty creek and a cute boy to quiz. What if any of that could be a down side? Nothing bad can happen tonight! As that thought ran around my head I ran towards the creek an excited tingling sensation running up and down my spine.

It's not that I haven't ever spent time with a male before. It's just. Well when you have three aunts, two of which are protective, and the fact the only males she really knew were pack members who based a friendship solely of what they were not personality was just plain boring. Yet now she could talk and get to know someone and befriend them! It didn't hurt that person was of the opposite sex and easy on the eyes! I ran out the door and skidded down the steps into a snarling vampire.

"Where are YOU going?" Asked Viola.

"Out." I replied coldly and glared at her.

She narrowed her eyes and hissed, "To cause trouble I presume.

I growled, "You're the one causing trouble. I have no reason to." Well any good reason.

"Me? Trouble? Doubt that you mutt!"

"Bloodsucker!"

"Bit-"

"STOP IT!" Yelled our little fae cabinmate who stood behind me in pink dotted pajamas.

We both looked at her. Her face was a furious red color and I could almost see tears in her eyes.

"Why the heck do you two hate each other!? We haven't even been here a day! I don't get it Viola why do you hate Delianda so much? Delianda why do you hate Viola so much?"

"She's a vampire."

"She's a werewolf! I don't want cabinmates! Especially a flea bitten mutt!"

I narrowed my eyes, "I don't have fleas!"

I saw Melony sniffle, "We haven't done anything to you!" She yelled at Viola.

Viola sneered, "Not yet, but they always do!"

"Maybe because you treat them like crap!" I growled.

"I don't!"

"YES you do!"

"No I-"

"You so do!" I said turning red before storming off towards the forest to head to the creek.

Anger rolled off my skin like water off rocks after an evening rain. That vamp had no right to treat others like that! I know I'm not the most friendly person and do enjoy occasionally stirring up trouble, but I never go as far as purposely trying to make them feel like crap! My excitement was dulled until I lifted my face and sniffed around. I caught a whiff of fire and roasting marshmallows with a faint trace of Eric. I bit my bottom lip and decided I was going to have fun! Screw that vampire I'm going to enjoy spending some time with a cute boy! To h.e. double hockey sticks with the vampire for now! I picked up speed and bounded towards where he was.

"Hey!"

He jumped and looked towards me before smiling, "Hey."

"Sorry I took so long."

"It's okay." He said his smile getting bigger.

He held out one of the stick things the marshmallows were on and I grabbed it. I put it over the fire and watched until the marshmallows on the end were a nice golden brown. My mouth started to water as I looked at the gooey perfection. I grabbed some of the gram crackers and chocolate to put that perfection on. I heard a chuckle and looked over at Eric. His eyes sparkled as he watched me and I raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing you're staring."

"What person wouldn't want to stare at such perfection?"

My eyes widened and I felt heat creep up to my face. I looked away and quickly grabbed the hot marshmallows and put them on the gram crackers before stuffing one in my mouth. Partly because I really wanted to eat one, but mostly because well I wanted to give myself a reason to not have to respond to that perfection comment. Warm butterflies fluttered in my belly and in my chest making me feel slightly nervous, but excited at the same time. Maybe I'll behave and try to stay at camp for this. Maybe. I'm not promising anything for a guy who very well may turn out to never want to get to know me for my personallity, but for my body. Though I have to admit if I was male I'd want me for my body! With my little plump almost b cups and cute butt who wouldn't want it?

I peeked over at Eric and he grinned a bit causing my heart to skip a beat, "So you said you'd tell me your name."

"I did. It's Delianda"

"That's a pretty name." He said matter of factly.

I laughed, "I know."

"How did you get it."

"My aunts wanted me named after them and my mom couldn't decide on a name so they combined their names after much debate."

"What was it originally going to be."

"Mirella." I wrinkled my nose.

He laughed and I smiled. Leaning back I ate some more smores and stared at the moon for awhile.

"It's pretty."

"The moon."

"And stars."

I nodded looking at them. They were always pretty even when dulled in the city. For some reason they seemed even prettier since her walk to the dining was till a big black cloud blocked out the moon and I heard a loud growl behind us. I jumped and turned around to see angry orange eyes. I narrowed them and growled not to happy to be interrupted.

_"What are you doing here?"_ The two of us said at the same time.


	4. Why aren't you apart of the were pack

CC hunter owns shadow falls I own Delianda and the other new characters in this story. The rest belong to her the story are mine.

authors note: I'll try to post about every weekend. Also thanks for following the story you don't know how much it means to me. I'll warn you sometime in the future there may be a warrior cats fanfiction set in the future. Also don't worry I don't think delianda hates Aaron as much as it seems and I actually don't have planned what will happen between her or either of the boys. Except her being angry as heck that Aaron is going the wrong way in pursuing her. Eric may or may do something in future chapters that pisses her off as well I don't know these kind of just go BOOM! This is what happens. Also sorry it's late I'm kinda emotionally drained right now, but the characters were doing scenes in my head and I'm like FINE! God you are impatient little characters!

delianda pov.

chapter three: Why aren't you apart of the were pack

There stood the stupid male wolf from before. Aaron. I growled and got up.

"What do you want?" I angrily spat at him.

He narrowed his eyes and pointed at Eric, "Why are you with him!?"

"Because I dang well want to be!"

"He's not were!"

"I don't care!"

"You know you can't -"

I growled and got nose to nose with him, "Can't what?" I asked acid dripping in my voice.

"Be with him!"

"I haven't even been here a day! What's to say we are even thinking about being with each other?"

"I can see and smell it!"

"So! I'm not part of your pack!"

"You should be!"

"Why? Just because I'm were? "

"Yes!"

"Well that's not a good enough reason! I don't have to do anything YOU say."

His eyes grew a brighter orange and he growled louder before turning to Eric.

"Keep your mitts off her! She's mine."

I growled, "I'm not yours! I'm not anyones! You have no right to make such a claim to me!"

He grabbed my arm and started to tug me away. I balled a fist and punched him square in the nose. He gasped and stumbled back. I lost balance and fell onto my tush as he narrowed his eyes at me. Before turning and hurrying off blood streaming down his face. I huffed and rubbed the area he gripped. No guy is gonna say I'm his and get away with it unless I say so! And I so didn' t give him the say so! I huffed and got back up and dusted myself off my mood swimming in a pit of anger.

"Sorry..." Eric said.

"It's not your fault."

"It is he seems to taken a shine to you."

"Then he shouldn't act like a donkeys tush! Nor should he claim I'm his or anyones for the matter!"

"You don't want to be anyones?"

"I didn't say that. But I won't jump the gun either." I said giving him a sideways glance.

"So even if someone asked you out currently you'd say no."

"Yes."

"Yes you'd say no or yes as in you'd say yes."

"Yes to the no until said person bribes me with food and gets to know me." I said a slight smile returning to my face.

"Hmm. I'll keep that in mind."

"You better." I teased before looking at my phone and frowning I said, "We better put out that fire and head to bed."

He sighed,"Okay."

I smiled and helped put the fire out and clean up. We both got up and went towards the camp once we were done. I looked over at him and watched as he bit his bottom lip.

"I really am sorry about the Aaron thing..." he blurted.

"Hey it's okay. The males are territorial." I said rolling my eyes, "Though he has no reason to be!"

"He thinks he has to be in competition against me for everything.." Eric said with a sigh.

"Huh?"

"Ever since we were small he's always wanted to be better then me at something. I have a girlfriend he wanted her or one who was better to try to rub it in my face. Sports? He always got jealous!"

I blinked, "Oh!"

"So he must think he has to get you so I don't."

I raised an eyebrow, "Well I'm not a prize that the two of you can argue over."

Some unknown emotion glittered in his eyes and for some reason I felt oddly cold. I looked around and saw the older man again and turned red. I turned away.

"I need to get to the cabin I, uh, haven't finished unpacking yet. I need to get it done before bed."

"Okay... Well have a good night then I'll see you in the morning."

A cold chill hit hard and something stirred in my gut making me feel ill, "See you! Night!" I turned and ran towards the cabin.

I ran up the steps and through the door. Hurrying I got to the bathroom and dry heaved. Dread coursed through my body and unease filled the air.

"Someone else will die."

I looked at him and squeaked, "Who?"

"He doesn't have long..."

"He?"

The coldness started to fade as did the ghost leaving more questions than answers. Like normal from what mom said... Why did the ghost being around make me feel so sick? Who's he? Who's the ghost? Also why the heck did he come when I was with Eric?! Also what was that look? What was the odd cold feeling it didn't feel like the ghost cold. I sighed and got up. I went over to the sink and splashed water on my face. I told myself it's only the first day things will calm down. The boys will settle whatever little war I sense between them. Well I hope. Or they'll tear each other apart. I don't know which and I don't think tonight is the night to try to think about it. I'm tired and I need more time to get to know them.

"Well I better get ready for bed."

So I grabbed my toothbrush and brushed my teeth before heading to my room my mind swirling with unanswered questions and ideas. I grabbed my nightgown and wiggled out of my clothing and pulled it on. I kicked off my shoes and socks and climbed into bed with cuddles my little stuffed wolf. I hugged him and snuggled into bed where I fell into a restless sleep. Only to bed woke up by someone viciously poking my arm in the early hours of the morning. I opened my eyes and peeked at the clock. In bright red letters it said one am. I growled and looked at the person. I narrowed my eyes at the girl with blood red hair.

"Oh don't give me that look flea bag."

"I think I can give you any look I want at ONE IN THE MORNING. What's so important that you wanted to wake me up at this forsaken hour?"

She looked down," I, uh, wanted to apologize for being such a bitch earlier..."

I grinned, "Hey I'm the bitch you're the blood sucker."

She laughed a little bit, "Anyway... I was going to get something from town... I wanted to see if you wanted to go with me... So we can, uh, make amends?"

I stretched and groaned, "Sure."

"Really?"

"I said sure nothing better than a good run into town that is against rules to wake you up."

I got up and padded over to my closet. I grabbed my bad wolf tank top, my jacket, and my shoes before going over to the dresser. I quickly grabbed shorts, socks, undergarments and my trusty hair tie. Quickly I got dressed and put my hair in a side pony tail.

"So what are you getting?"

"White hot chocolate with whipped cream."

"MMM sounds delish I may have to try one."

"You should!"

I got up and pocketed my wallet, "I may."

We headed towards the door her bun bouncing and pieces falling out. I watched it for a bit and smiled.

"You have pretty hair."

"Oh.. Thanks."

"You sound like you don't get many compliments."

She shrugged,"Well considering how I am to most people they don't compliment me."

"That's sad. Especially with hair as beautiful as yours. Well and your eyes are a pretty shade of green."

She blinked and I could faintly see a red tinge on her ears. She stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"Are you straight?"

I blinked and laughed, "Yes but I'm told I have bisexual tendencies." I shrugged, "But I intend on one day settling down with a guy and having kids. Just not anytime soon so why not have a bit of fun exploring new avenues."

She relaxed, "Ah. One of my old friends was like that

"Ah. But that's not why you asked."

"Well I wanted to know if I had to worry about you trying to hit on me."

"Nah. I flirt a tiny bit, but don't worry I won't hit on you."

"Good."

"Though I think it'd be a compliment if I did."

She laughed,"Maybe."

We started running into the forest and jumped over the fence. I laughed as we headed towards a area farther up that would go to the road. We ran as fast as we could the wind whipping hair in my face as we dodged branches and jumped over bushes.

"This is fun! Like when I was little!" I exclaimed.

I could remember the feeling of when Fredericka and Della would go running with me every morning to the park and they'd let my play on the equipment until it was time for Fredericka to take me to the pack. Warm fuzzies filled my heart remembering those mornings and I let out a sigh.

"When is parents day?"

"I think this sunday so the counselors can met them."

"Oh joy."

We got to the road and hurried down until we got to town. She stopped in front of a little cafe and we went in. I looked at the walls that had coffee cups painted on the wall with steam coming from there tops. My eyes landed on a beautiful sign that had the menu on it. My breath caught.

"This place is amazing!" Viola said happily.

"It is..." There was a warm atmosphere to it. Something welcoming and I like it! From the back came an aging woman her graying hair in a bun and wrinkles around her striking blue eyes. I focused and realised she was human, but that can't be right. Those eyes...

"This is Andramida she's a family friend." said Viola.

"Hi Andramida."I said politely.

"Hello little wolf."

I blinked, "You're human how can you tell?"

She shrugged and smirked a bit, "My secret."

Oh joy a secret my favorite thing in the world. Not. Like seriously most secrets cause more problems staying secrets! I narrowed my eyes and checked again as the pattern shifted a bit and I grinned.

"You're a chameleon!"

"Wha- How do you even know about them?!"

I just smirked and shrugged,"I just do."

She narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to say something before Viola cut in, "We'd like two white hot chocolates."

"Uh sure." Andramida turned and started making them.

Viola turned and raised her eyebrow in a silent question and I just smiled. They don't need to know about my mom. Well yet. I just rocked back and forth on my heels waiting for the drink while Viola gave me that questioning look. A smile stayed on my face as a part of me snickered at surprising someone like that. I stopped however when I heard the door behind me open and I turned around. My eyes widened and I gasped. Oh crap!

"Delianda? Sweetie is that you?!"

"Uh... Hi mom..."

"What are you doing away from camp!?"

"Hot chocolate?"

"You snuck out didn't you?."

"Um."

"DELIANDA! I taught you better then that!"

I turned pale and looked down at the ground.

"Hey... Um I'm sorry to interrupt, but it's actually my fault." Viola piped in.

Mom turned and looked at her.

"Delianda and I got off to a bad start... So I wanted to treat her to hot chocolate... So we could maybe become friends..."

"Ah." Mom blinked, "She still however didn't have to come."

"But I wanted to... I thought maybe this would be nice away from others."

She sighed.

"Anyway why are you here mom?"

"I missed my baby..."

I smiled and ran over to give her a hug, "It's only been a day mom." I said hugging her.

"I know, but it's to quiet without you."

I sniffled and hugged her tighter, "You'd get to see me sunday..."

"I know, but it seems like it's to far away. I wanted to check up on you..."

I laughed, "I'm okay and you know the camp is super strict about visitors."

"So I could sneak in."

"No you couldn't."

"Why do you say that."

"Werewolf for a counselor."

"I was able to get by Burnett. I can get by the werewolf."

"If I remember correctly you wouldn't be able to."

She narrowed her eyes, "Why? What aren't you telling me?."

Viola handed me the hot chocolate and I took a drink so I didn't have to answer. She paid and we headed to the door.

"Bye mom!"

"Wait WHAT AREN'T YOU TELLING ME?!"

I hurried outside and towards the road. She'll find out soon enough. I don't need to be taken out of camp the second day because of Lucas. Especially when there's a cute shapeshifter waiting for me back at camp!

I took another sip and made a mmmm sound, "Dang this is delicious!"

"I know!"

I stopped and looked at my feet, "I'm sorry with how I acted when we first met..."

"I started it you don't have to be sorry. I should be the one saying it..."

"I didn't have to act like that back though."

"We all make mistakes. Sometimes you just need a calming touch to calm you down and make you see the wrong."

"Melony talked to you?"

"Lectured me. Was crying the whole while as well..."

"Not a pleasant sight."

"Not at all."

I wrinkled my nose and we started walking while sipping on our drinks. I sighed and looked at the sky. The wind started to blow and a chill crept up my spine. I frowned and looked around an uneasy feeling settling in my gut.

"I think we should get back now. I feel something watching us."

Viola looked around and nodded. I bit my bottom lip as we hurried away and a faint growl was heard a few seconds after about where we were at. I gulped and peeked behind us and saw a giant wolf staring after us. My eyes widened and I motioned for Viola to speed up. That wolf was way to big to be a were! Plus it's not near a full moon yet. So was it a shape shifter? What was a shape shifter doing all the way out here? Before I could answer that question I ran into something. I stumbled back and fell on my butt. I looked up and saw angry orange eyes and I smiled nervously. I looked at the eyes owner and a frown was on his face along with worry.

"WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU TWO THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Yelled Lucas.

I opened my mouth before shutting it again and looked at my toes. I heard him sigh and saw his face appear in my vision.

"You two worried me... If anything happened your parents would kill me and if they didn't knowing something happened would."

"Sorry..." Viola and I said at the same time.

"Next time you want to do something like this get me first." He said getting up and offering me a hand.

I grabbed it and let him help me up.

"Now we should be going. I don't think we're out here alone and I don't like that anything may have a chance to hurt you."

"I can defend myself!" Viola and I exclaimed at the same time.

Lucas just shook his head, "I know you think you can, but I don't want to risk it. Now come on."

I was about to say something when he gave me a look. I don't know how to explain in, but I saw pain in his eyes. Sadness... One that begged for me to listen and that he cared. I sighed and motioned for him to hurry up and go. A look of relief crossed his face as he took off and we ran beside him. The feeling of being watched and danger decreased as we got closer to camp, but something was still bothering me. I don't know what it was, but it was something important. Something painfully obvious. But what? What is my brain trying to tell me?!

"Did you see that wolf Delianda?" Viola asked.

"Yes. It was huge!"

"Wolf?"

"Um before we ran into you I had the feeling of being watched. I looked back when we ran off and there was this giant wolf! It was growling at us, but I don't think it was a normal wolf is was to big." I said.

Lucas frowned, "You two aren't to leave this camp without me."

"That's not fair!"

"Life's not fair! But I'd rather you be alive and safe!"

Viola put her hand on my shoulder and I turned towards her. She shook her head saying it was useless to fight.

"He has a point..."

"But-"

"No buts! You two are staying in camp!"

I sighed "Fine.."

He relaxed a bit,"Good. Now head to the dining hall I'm sure you two are hungry."

I nodded and the two of us went to the dining hall as Lucas went to the office. I finished what was left of my white hot chocolate and tossed it in the garbage can. I yawned and shook my head.

"That was freaky."

"No kidding."

We opened the door to the dining hall and we got tackled by a little fae. I blinked and laughed.

"Where were you two?! I woke up and you were gone!"

"We went to get something to drink."

"Ah."

I heard footsteps and looked around. Eric was running over smiling and I waved. He stopped beside us.

"Hey I didn't see you." He said.

"I was with Viola."

"Oh."

"Come on lets eat!" I said grabbing his hand and hurried to the window.

He was smiling as I got my food. I could feel eyes narrowed at my back. I blinked and shrugged it off. We headed towards the table we sat at yesterday. We sat down and he picked up his drink. I picked up some toast and bit into it.

"You look so cute nibbling on that toast."

I blushed and looked down at the plate, "Aw thanks." I said with a smile.

He grinned, "Welcome."

A low growl came behind us and I felt someone come up behind me. I stiffened up not liking the fact someone was behind me at this range. 


	5. Were lies start to surface

CC hunter owns shadow falls I own Delianda and the other new characters in this story. The rest belong to her the story are mine.

authors note: I started this on the bus and you want to know what i did? I accidentally caused the battery to fall out. The computer went black and you want to know what else I lost what i had wrote because I didn't have it saved! Boo hiss! I was going to do a special content chapter but that did not happen.

also sorry these are late I have: A big art history final due next week, a lot of Biology, a lot of Poli sci, other homework that I've been given and I've been working extra I'm so sorry this will get into a routine soon! Oh annnnd PROM IS THE TWENTIETH! Anyway I'll try to work on this off and on for the next week it's hard trying to fit it in. But if you want here's some songs you can look up for deliandas playlist which some may have feelings she has in future, how her personality is based, and may if you figure out what may show little plot points.

Criminal by Britney Spears

Skyfall by Adele

Heart attack by demi lovato

Delete you by ashley tisdale

21st century girl by Willow

she's so high above me by tal bachman

colors by crossfade

chapter four: Were lies start to surface and true intentions try to be known.

Delianda pov:

The table shook as the person slammed their hands down on either side of me. They had their back so my head was against it. I could tell it was very much a male.

"I said stay away from her!" I heard Aaron say.

I growled a bit and went to turn around when I felt his presence disappear from directly behind me and a deeper growl. I looked and saw Lucas had him hosted up by his shirt.

"We need to talk." Lucas said to Aaron.

"But-"

"NO BUTS." He set Aaron down, "Now go to my office NOW."

"I-"

"I SAID NOW!"

They left and confusion over took my anger. What just happened? I looked at Eric who was looking over my shoulder. I saw him nod and get up. He looked at me and smiled before excusing himself from the table. For some reason this hurt. I frowned and looked over my shoulder and saw no one suspicious. A tingling sensation went up my back and my eyes widened. I turned and stared at the ghost.

"You should stay away from that boy." said the man.

"But why?" I whispered.

The ghost just shook his head and pointed at me, "Someone else will die. He doesn't have long so you need to stop them."

I frowned, "Is it Eric is he going to die?"

The ghost just stared and disappeared. I gulped. The thought of someone dieing made me ill. I pushed away the rest of my food. I bit my bottom lip and resisted the urge to gag. I got up and took my food and dumped it before leaving. I hurried into the forest and towards the creek. However I got side tracked and soon I heard the sound of water hitting rocks and other water. I blinked and looked at what was a waterfall. I gulped trying to remember what my mom told me about a waterfall. I looked around nervously and took a few steps heading to the top of it. I jumped from the shore onto a big flat rock on top. I sat down and peered down at the drop. Flutters went through my heart and a sick feeling swam in my gut. I saw flashes of something. I could hear screaming and a girl falling over the edge grasping at some guys hand. I scooted back and gulped.

"Oh god."I gasped.

I don't understand... I took a deep breath and closed my eyes telling myself it's only me no one else out here I'll be okay. But some part of me didn't believe it. I leaned back using my arms as support. My hands headed up. It felt like my hands were on fire as more images flashed before my eyes. I could make out the figures a little clearer and gasped when I realized the girl was ME. But everything else was so fuzzy. It felt like I was underwater. Pressure pressed all over and the feeling I was suffocating went throughout my body. I opened my mouth, but couldn't breath. Soon I heard a frantic voice in the fuzziness.

"I've got you!"

no you don't...

Was the thought that echoed through my mind before the feeling of hitting something and water splashing around me hit. Things got dark before the faintest feeling of being drug and shook came over me.

"Don't you dare die on me! I promised I'd keep you safe! I-I love you don't die! Delianda!"

"You bastard!" the same voice shouted.

The voice sounded so familiar I thought as I came back to myself. It was clearly male. I heard desperation in his tone. Sadness. I blinked as all the emotions buzzed through me one clearer then the rest. Betrayal. Anger. So many swirled inside of my head I couldn't think straight. The only thought I could muster was I need to talk to Lucas. I got up and wobbled a bit. I steadied myself and took a deep breath before taking back off to the camp.

Someone appeared in front of me and I screamed and went off the side right into a tree. I groaned and fell back onto my butt. I closed my eyes tightly and felt blood pour down my face. I felt light headed and dizzy.

"Oh god are you ok?!" asked Eric.

"Do I LOOK ok?" I answered irritablely.

"Well..."

"Does this big gash on my forehead with blood state I'm alright?"

"No."

"Then of course I'm not alright!"

I opened my eyes a bit, but could only see a red blurred mess. I sighed. Great now I'm going to get in trouble! Oh and Eric is going to be in trouble more than likely as well! Great just great. Suddenly I felt light headed and it felt like the world was swirling around me. I closed my eyes and groaned. I heard a faint voice before everything just kind of went black.

"Delianda?" I heard a frantic voice.

"Delianda? Lucas how long will she be like this?"

the voice said.

"I don't know Aaron."

I could hear fidgeting and I opened my eyes a bit. They burned and everything was blurry. I groaned and tried to sit up a bit rubbing my eyes. But before I got sitting up I felt strong hands on my shoulders gentlely pushing me down onto the bed again.

"Don't move to much Delianda you'll get sick..." I looked at Aarons worried face and heard the tightness, maybe even some hoarseness, in his voice.

His eyes were red and puffy and he looked sleep deprived. I frowned a bit. How long was I here? Why does it look like he was crying? Wait. Why would he be crying about me? Why is he here? What happened? Oh wait where am I? I looked around and saw some old colorful crystals hanging around the room and not much else from my point of view. I opened my mouth to try to speak and all that came out was a dry noise. I realized my lips and mouth felt dry. Also I could feel a faint pain in my head. Actually I hurt all over!

"Are you feeling alright?" asked Aaron.

I shoke my head and motioned to my throat.

"You're thirsty?"

I nodded and he got up. He left and came back with a cup of water. I reached out and grabbed it once he got closer and gulped it down. I sighed happily once it was gone. I looked at Aaron who was sitting down with his eyes closed. I frowned and sniffed a bit. No scent of Eric. He hadn't been here at all while I was in here only Aaron.

"Before you go accusing me I didn't scare him off. He never showed up." Aaron said.

I blinked,"Huh."

"I could tell you were checking for HIS scent and I know you hang around him enough you don't like me and would think I kept him away."

I looked at my feet because I knew it was true. Yet I also knew part of the dislike was from before and it just stemmed more and more with Eric.

"You shouldn't be getting so cozy with him. He's not as nice as he appears." Aaron stated.

I practically bristled at this comment, "I can make my own judgements about other people."

"I didn't say you couldn't. I'm just warning you he's good at twisting others to get what he wants."

I opened my mouth to try to argue, but felt a finger pressed against it.

"Shush no need to get your panties in a twist. I don't want to start a fight."

I looked at him and realized just how close he was. I gulped a bit and scooted back embarrassed and slightly afraid about the fluttery feeling in my gut. He leaned back and closed his glowing eyes. I bit my bottom lip and laid back down. I moved so my back was to him.

"So what's with this rivalry between you two?"

"Huh?"

"Between you and Eric?" I asked.

He laughed, "Rivalry? He gives himself to much credit. We don't have a rivalry. Ever since last year when he came here he's just been a thorn in everyone elses side. Lying, breaking hearts, and doing shady business."

I frowned, "Last year? He said you guys knew each other since you were little."

He gave me a funny look, "I didn't met him until last year."

"And you two aren't always in competition with each other?"

"Hell no! Why should we be?"

"What about all the arguing about me?"

He turned quiet and I got the faint suspicion if I turned to face him he'd be red. "That's not really a competition more than... well..."

"You liking me?"

"To put it simply..."

I huffed, "Well if you do like me you haven't been going about showing it properly."

"I know... Just sometimes my brain goes all stupid when it comes to you okay. No rhyme or reason and when ever he's with you I don't know something just snaps..."

I sighed and turned around to see him looking at me, "You know you're not as bad as I thought." I said hesitantly and he seemed to smile.

I smiled at him and sighed. He got up and sat on the bed by my feet. I kicked the blankets off my feet and maneuvered so they rested on his lap. A surprised look crossed his face before he leaned back and kind of relaxed.

"So..." I said.

"So?"

"Since we haven't had a proper introduction lets start off again." I smiled.

"Okay."

"I'm Delianda the camps own little lone wolf and trouble maker."

He laughed "I'm Aaron the werewolfs pack leader and Lucas nephew."

Oh dear that Lucas nephew part may be a problem,"Ah a Mr. Alpha male."

He laughed and I smiled. I couldn't help, but like his laugh. A tinge of guilt nibbled at my heart for judging him. We sat there and talked for god knows how long before I doozed off. Soon though I was woken up by someone shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes and looked over and saw Lucas.

"Hey how are you feeling?"

"Cranky."

"Ah. Well I came to tell you someone called earlier and said they'll be here to visit for parents day."

I blinked confused. Parents day is on Sunday right? Last time I looked it was only Tuesday so at most it should only be Wednesday right? I frowned and looked at him.

"It's not Sunday."

"It is you were out for a few days..."

I froze and touched my forehead, "Wh-what?!"

"Aaron found you and Eric in the forest and brought you here. You were bleeding and just passed out."

I thought about that and frowned, "So Aaron sat here all that time?"

"Pretty much I barely convinced him to go eat, shower and go to the restroom. Barely. I just told him you wouldn't be happy to wake up to a stinking starving person and would throw a fit."

I laughed a bit at that and looked around, "Where is he?"

"Getting breakfast for him and you."

"He didn't have to."

"You try telling him that."

"Sounds like my mom almost stubborn."

Lucas sat down, "How about you talk about your mom a bit?"

Some how the fact he hurt my mom slid out of my mind, "She's a stubborn lady... But really kind and loving." I said tucking hair behind my ear,"Despite being hurt she still has so my love in her heart. I don't look much like her she says I take more after my dad with my dark hair and eyes. It almost makes me sad because she has this beautiful blonde hair..."

"What is your dad like?"

"I don't know. Mom doesn't know who he is." I said sadly.

"How?"

"She said it was a mistake, but one she'd gladly make again and again." I said looking down at my feet.

A mistake, but not a mistake... "She said she had been drinking to much trying to forget the guy that hurt her... She said things happened, but she doesn't regret them." I said.

He frowned and I shook my head, "It wasn't like THAT." I added.

"Oh."

"All my mom remembers is he had dark hair and eyes. Plus my uncle wasn't to terribly happy after it, but he didn't mind once he got the chance to spoil me."

"Who's your uncle."

I shook my head not wanting to give his name, "When I was little and there was my first father daughter dance I was crying because I thought I couldn't go because I didn't have a dad. My mom suggested I ask him to take me. So I asked him and he agreed." I smiled the memories of that dance and many others flooding my head, "I had to stand on his shoes while we danced and after that he'd take me to any father daughter dance and sometimes even my other uncle would tag along and steal a dance or two."

I could remember getting picked up and twirled. My dress swirling as we danced. Him talking so fondly of my mom and me asking why he couldn't be my daddy. He frowned and replied it was complicated before smiling and saying "But I'm something better I'm you Uncle! uncles can spoil you rotten and give you sugar then unless you on your mom and not worry about the aftereffects."

I smiled as Lucas said, "Sounds nice."

I looked at him, "What about you? Don't you have a family?"

He shook his head, "I don't have kids my sister does, but... The one I wanted to have a family with..." He sighed and I understood.

He loved my mom a lot... I looked at him,"What was that girl like?"

He sighed and looked at the roof,"She was kind maybe a bit moody, but it was understandable considering she had no idea what she was, ghosts plagued her, and trouble seemed to follow her. I should of been more supportive of her, but seeing what happened when she saw ghosts scared me... I didn't like seeing her hurt and I kept secrets from her... "

"She probably really loved you." I know she did.

"I loved her a lot... Hell I still do. She was perfect. I knew since I was little she was special. That.. I always wanted to keep her safe. But I couldn't. I just. Ugh messed everything up trying to make it better."

I nodded and looked at the door and saw Aaron back out of the doorway to give us privacy.

"So why didn't you ever have kids?"

"It... It didn't seem right to have them with anyone else." He said getting up, "And even I had enough problems with my sisters kids." he added warmly as he left letting Aaron in.

Aaron sat down and put two covered trays down on the little table, "I never heard him talk that much about that.:

I sighed, "Maybe it wasn't the right time until now."

"Maybe."

He blinked and I grabbed one of the trays.

"I've seen a picture of the girl." he said picking up a piece of watermelon.

I looked at him.

"You look like her."

"Of course I do."

"Why?"

"She's my mother."

He stared at me."And you didn't tell my uncle because?"

"Because he hurt my mom and because I don't want special treatment because I'm her daughter or to get treated horrible for being her daughter."

"He wouldn't treat you horrible."

"How do you know."

"He's my uncle I've known him all my life."

I looked at him and was about to talk when I heard a very familiar voice coming from the front of the camp.

"DELIANDA!" Fredrickas voice cried and I heard running and saw her appear flying through the doors.

"Aunt Fredricka!"

She ran over and hugged me. I hugged back.

"Aunt?"

"Not blood."

He looked at her, "You didn't tell Lucas about her and you knew."

She shrugged, "It's not my business to tell. Anyway your mom will be here in a bit she'll want to met you in the cafeteria."

"Okay."

She smiled and left, "I'll see you later sweetie I need to bother Lucas."

"Okay!"

Aaron looked at me, "So she's been keeping you a secret for how long?"

I shrugged, "I don't know."

"Ah."

I finished eating and got up. Aaron turned around and I frowned.

"There's clean clothing on the other table."

"Okay." I said.

I headed over and grabbed the clothing. I headed to the bathroom and washed up. I peeked out and saw that Aaron was done with his food. I went over and peeked over his shoulder.

"Do you want to met my mom?"

"Sure."

I searched for my shoes and once I found them I put them on. We headed to the door and I became acutely aware of his closeness. I nipped my bottom lip as we headed to the cafeteria. I focused and looked for my moms blonde hair. I sighed and eventually saw the familiar bouncing blonde hair and saw her looking around outside. She soon spotted me and I teared up. I ran over to her.

"Oh mom!"

I hugged her and she hugged back.

"Mom? SHE'S your mom?!"

I froze at the voice and turned around. Oh god oh god.

"Crap." was all I could say.


	6. were tension starts to rise

CC hunter owns shadow falls I own Delianda and the other new characters in this story. The rest belong to her the story are mine.

authors note: In a few weeks I should be able to update a little more regularly. I finished my art history, finished with prom and will be done with the college in a little while for the summer.

also nothing serious, but you can tell where her mind is there won't be any written out parts for it though. But clearly here's where the higher rating starts getting nibbled at.

Chapter 5: Were tension starts to rise

Delianda pov.

Lucas and my mom glared at each other before turning and looking at me.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" The both shouted.

I shrunk back and gulped. I guess crap was right.

My mom turned to Lucas, "Don't shout at her!"

He growled and she growled back and I could sense something coming. I looked at Aaron pleading not knowing what to do. He pointed the way we came and I nodded quickly. We turned around and hightailed it out of there. We could hear their argument for a long ways.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me she was your daughter! Actually why didn't I get told you had a child?!" Lucas said.

"Because it's none of your business that's why!"

"I'm her counselor."

"Which I didn't know until NOW!"

"I deserve to know!"

"Why?!"

"Because..."

"It's not like you're her father Lucas!"

"How do you know!?"

"Because I had a friend help me out."

"Who?"

"None of your business!"

"It is if it involves someone I care about!"

My mother laughed,"Someone you care about? Really Lucas! You don't care about anyone else, but you and the pack!"

"That's a lie and you know it!"

"Oh really then why in gods name did you get married to that bimbo?! Huh? Just because she was a werewolf and could help with more werewolf babies!"

"Kylie..."

"Don't Kylie me Lucas."

He growled,"Just listen Kylie! That's was stupid of me, but I didn't do it for those reasons!"

"Then what reasons are there? Care to explain that to me?"

"I did it for you."

"Oh you did now? More like to hurt me Lucas! I thought you loved me and then... Then I see you pledging your love to... to... HER!"

"Kylie..."

"Lucas no."

I could imagine my mom turning to walk away and him grabbing her arm.

"Kylie please listen! I... I'm sorry that was foolish more than foolish actually, but I did it for you... I did it to win favor with my dad and get on the counsel so I could try to bring change... Change like allowing us to be together... I admit I did it wrong-"

"More than wrong."

I could imagine his hand tightening a bit, "More than wrong... I let them control me and instead of using my own ways for change I-"

"Fucked up."

"Yah..."

I could sense a heated glare coming from my mom and something else between them. I looked over at Aaron and he shrugged before holding out one of his hands. I took it and let him lead me anywhere, but there. A faint tingle went up my arm and I stopped dead in my tracks as images went through my mind. Rolling in the grass, heated touches, soft grunts and flesh. I turned red as some feelings flooded my senses. I couldn't help, but squeak and let go of his hand and turn away, I could tell he was looking at me frowning.

"What's that about?"

"Nothing!" I said a bit to quickly trying to push away the feelings that dripped through from those images.

"That wasn't nothing." he said.

I sighed and just took his hand again pulling him farther away, "It's not important then."

He raised an eyebrow and a little smile formed on his lips. Something told me if I wasn't careful I'm not going to leave this camp the way I came to it. Though that may not be a _bad _thing per say. He got beside me and we ran. We just ran. The wind was whipping through my hair, the freshness hit my nose and the breeze felt good against my skin. We soon got to a little meadow like area and Aaron had gotten ahead of me some what. He stopped and I couldn't stop in time. But something told me he did that on purpose as he gripped my arm and gently tugged it so I ended up doing a kind of double take back into him and we fell backwards. I couldn't help, but laugh.

"Sneaky." I said somewhat affectionately.

He just gave me a sly smile and I messed up his hair a bit. He wasn't that bad. I looked him over and smiled _not bad at all if I do say so myself. _I laughed a bit as my dark hair fell and tickled our faces. This caused him to smile.

"How long before you think it'll be safe to go back?" He asked.

"Knowing my mom? Hours unless the argument turns into something else." I said with a shiver.

"Ew Delianda."

"What it's a possibility!"

"Not one that needed put in my head!"

"Aw do you need something else to replace that thought?" I asked teasingly.

"Maybe."

I gently rubbed circles on his chest, "Well-"

He closed his eyes and I smiled. After awhile we both ended up just talking again. My head ended up deciding his chest would make a good pillow, it was!, and my hand rested where his heart would be. He had an arm resting gently around my waist and his hand was resting on my side.

"Hmm" escaped his mouth as he thought of another question to ask.,"What is you favorite thing to do?"

I smiled, "I do enjoy reading comic books."

"Interesting you don't seem like the type who'd like that."

"Well uncle Derek would bring some over occasionally my favorite is the Young Avengers."

"Why?"

"Hello Wiccan and Hulkling! They are just amazing."

He laughed and I smiled feeling it vibrate, "Why do you-"

"AARON!" Lucas's voice called before showing up just a few moments later.

I gripped his shirt worried a bit till I noticed something odd. Lucas's hair was messed up almost like he got into a fight or- EW ew ew ew! Not okay! Bad mind bad!

"How long did you know?!"

"Only a few minutes longer than you."

"Who else knew?"

I grinned. "No one." I sand totally lying.

"You know that won't work on him Delianda." I heard Fredricka say with a snicker.

"You knew Fredricka!?"

"Yep."

"How long?!"

"Since she was practically a cute little baby causing Kylie to almost have a heart attack."

"And you never told me..."

"It wasn't my place to." She said.

"But-"

"Nothing would've changed Lucas. I think Kylie and all us did a fine job raising that loveable pain in the ass."

"Hey! That loveable pain in the ass is over here!"

She smirked and looked over at me changing the subject, "A boy eh?"

I turned red and so did Aaron, "It's not like that." We both said at the same time.

She just grinned,"Keep telling yourselves that."

Lucas looked and scolded, "Don't encourage them you know what could happen."

"It's worth it though."

"So you say..."

Slight confusion tugged at my brain and I sighed, "Adults." I muttered.

Aaron sighed and muttered, "You can say that again."

I giggled a bit and looked at him pushing the adults out of my mind. "So do you have a favorite Villan from any comic book?"

"Poison Ivy she's beautiful, dangerous and does things for a good cause even if it isn't always the good way. Who's yours?"

"Harley Quinn! She's cute, psycho, an acrobat and have I mentioned crazier then the joker and ten times as dangerous?"

He laughed and I could feel his arm tighten the slightest bit around my waist. I swear if I could purr I would because this was nice.

"Do you have any particular taste in music?" He asked.

"Hmm not really it kind of goes as if I like it I listen to it."

"Ah." He said his free hand moving to play with the mess I call hair.

I turned red as he twirled it in his fingers humming softly. I sighed and closed my eyes. This is kind of nice... Except for the feeling in my stomach. What about Eric? Somethings off with him. Was he really lying to me? Who is going to dye? Wouldn't it be wrong if I was with Aaron and my mom and Lucas got back together? What would he be like as a dad? Actually scratch that I have a feeling he'd be a pain in the ass. What would it like to actually have a "dad"? I pressed my lips together at these thoughts before more onslaughted my mind. I barely know Aaron why am I acting like this? What were those images about? What about my feelings toward Eric? Why the heck am I worrying about this only a week into this?

I sighed actually knowing the answer to that one. It was because I was pretty much free of mom. I was able to do things I couldn't. I bit my bottom lip as another thought crossed my mind and I started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?"

I grinned and shook my head, "Oh nothing." I said slyly.

"Nothing doesn't get that look on your face."

"What look?"

"Bashful. I know you sure as heck am not bashful."

I fluttered my eyelashes and said shyly, "How do you know for sure?" A teasing tone melding into my words.

"Because." He said moving his hand higher, "I just do."

I shivered a bit at his touch and I felt his arm get tugged off me and I saw Della giving him the death glare.

"No touching." She said angrily.

I jumped up and hugged her, "Aunt Della!" I said fondly.

She hugged back, "I see today must have been interesting."

"Now how would you know?"

"Well Lucas has a red mark on his cheek, him and your mom have been bickering all day, and you're with this person."

"His name's Aaron."

"Uh huh and how do I know i should trust him?"

"Fredricka didn't kill him and I'm still a pretty little flower bud?" I said sheepishly.

Della raised her eyebrows,"Pretty little flower bud?"

I blushed and I heard Aaron laugh. I could hear him moving behind us and peeked behind me and saw him sitting up. His hair was sticking up a bit in the back and some pieces fell into his face. A face I was getting kind of fond of seeing in all reality.

"Any way your mom wants to see you."

"Oh should I take that as a good or bad thing?"

"Both?"

"Great."

"She's at Lucas's cabin."

I raised an eyebrow asking her a silent question and she answered quickly, "I don't know and I don't want to know! Those two are just two bundles of hormones and emotions."

The thought of my mom and the counselor doing more than talking made me feel a bit sick. It's just stop thinking about it that's all you need to do, I told myself as I headed back to camp. II could hear someone come up beside me and wrap a arm around me. I sighed and looked over at Aaron.

"You know it people see us like this-"

"So it's not a bad thing." He said.

I practically purred, well if I could purr, and agreed secretly with him "Oh it's not?"

"Not one bit I mean come on who wouldn't want to be seen with someone like you?"

Oh you little foot kisser I thought fondly, "The same person who wouldn't want to be around you?"

"Is that a semi compliment?"

"Maybe."

He just smirked a bit and I could sense that he was really proud about everything that has happened. I rolled my eyes a bit and gently nudged him.

"Don't get to cocky."

"I'm not cocky."

"Yah right that oh I'm so cool with this hot girl on my hip look isn't anywhere near it?"

He huffed and I leaned closer, "But that's not a bad thing." I teased. "Maybe it'll-"

"Delianda sweetie!" Was heard cutting me off before I felt arms on either side of me and felt the ground at my back.

"Momma!" I hugged her and smiled happily.

"What happened? Why didn't you contact me?! Why the hell didn't you tell me Lucas was here?!"

"I had an eventful week." I said only half lying, "And I wanted to stay here... If you heard Lucas was here you'd have made me leave that moment."

"I wou-"

"You would have." Came Lucas's voice.

"Like you'd know if I would or wouldn't have."

"Well let's see you missed your daughter. Well you hate me. If you found out I was here there's the reason you could bring her home."

Mom just glared at him.

"You know it's true mom."

She huffed and just looked away while hugging me tighter.

"I wouldn't hurt her Kylie..."

"Or so you say."

"Aaron would have my head."

Aaron turned red as my mom turned and glared at him, "What business do you have with MY daughter?" she asked cooly.

"Mom-"

"Let him answer."

"We're just friends mam. For now at least."

I turned red, "Just friends."

Mom just went ahuh and looked away before gently moving hair away from my forehead and across the bruise.

"My baby..."

I smiled and let her mumble worridly.

"My precious baby don't worry me like that again."

"I won't."

"And YOU Lucas CALL NEXT TIME SOMETHING HAPPENS TO HER OTHERWISE YOU"LL BE FORCED TO DIG YOUR OWN GRAVE!"

I along with him flinched at her harshness, but I knew it was understandable. She was just worried. Well and pissy from dealing with Lucas. But like I said it was understandable.I just hummed softly and mom calmed down.

"Let's go to the cabin mom I want you to met the cabin mates! And Aunt Della and -"

"Don't forget Derek's here."

My eyes brightened,"Uncle Derek's here!? Where?"

"He's at the basketball court."

"Can I met them?" asked Aaron.

"Yah can he met them mom?"

"Uh sure..."

"Yes!" we yelled and high fived each other.

i grabbed his hand and started running to the basketball court excited to have Aaron met Derek. He was the closest thing to a dad I had! He'd take me to dances, spoil me rotten, let me put curlers in his hair, and give him make overs! Oh it was always so much fun! He'd take me to watch football and even tried teaching me how to play some sports! Just thinking about it brought a smile to my face.

I just can't wait to have Aaron met him! Was my last thought before everything turned dark and Aarons warm hand seemed to disappear.


	7. Were you're scared for your life

I don't own this series as I've stated in previous chapters. This Chapter should be shorter it will mostly be in third person and next chapter will go back to delianda.. Also people so far not including this chapter I have 39 pages worth of writing (not including authors notes) and God knows how many words (I have realized in chapter 1 her sunglasses should be my sunglasses so i changed it on my thing, also realized another she i mix up on chapter one i looked up not she and in last chapter counsel is supposed to be council. oppsie!)

also has anyone caught on to why some of those songs were chosen? Don't spoil it if you think you know maybe if you have a idea pm me and if you're right I'll give a shout out next chapter. Also these two chapters came on the bus. I was like OMG and bam! Typing like crazy. Listen to Criminal by Britney Spears for this chapter.

Chapter 6: Were you're scared for your life

third person pov?

Everything was only light came from a melting candle that shown off of some rock. It was cold and damp in this place. Water pooled in puddles around the person and one was tainted by a sticky red substance. Drops of water dripped on the forms face mixing with the blood. Few noises could be heard. Most of the noises that could be heard came from bugs. One of which crawled across the persons bare leg.A squeak was heard a few feet away from the person as beady little eyes peeked out and watched the form.

SQUEEK

The mouse had a evil glint in its eye as it stared at the person. Its sharp teeth glimmered in the candle light as it approached the person. The body was pale, but the faint rise and fall of the chest showed it was still alive... Unlike the skeletal remains scattered around it. The skeletal remains of the men and women this mouse had feasted on for many months if not years. This person, will be it's next meal. It scurried closer and opened its mouth to bit into the pale flesh of the persons arm.

"uh.."

The mouse jumped back and scurried away behind a rock. The person stirred and began to sit up just to end up on their back again.

"W-what happened?" The clearly female voice asked.

She sat up the dark hair falling around her shoulder and in her face. She started to fall and caught herself. She sat there leaning with one arm and her other arm crossed across so she gripped the one that was on the ground. She looked around dazed. It had to admit the lies weren't completely lies she was cute.

"Where am I?"

Squeek!

A distinct surprised squeal escaped her mouth and the shuffling of herself backwards was heard.

"W-what?!"

The mouse seemed amused watching this girl so frightened. She looked around frighted.

"A-Aaron are you here?"

The mouse hissed. How that mouse hated that name and the boy who bore it! The creature hated the boy so much making it difficult to get this girl and do what it wanted. Making it difficult for him to get his meal as well! This female was his not that mutts! The mouse didn't care if they had a red string or not tied around their fingers he'd have his meal one way or another! The mouse scurried over to her and bit her arm. She screamed and flailed her arm trying to get the mouse off. The mouse eventually lost grip and went flying with a chunk of her skin.

The girl got up panting, "I-"

As the mouse got back to its paws after getting slammed into the wall it growled. Stupid girl! It thought as it began to transform into something bigger. Something furrier. Something more frightening, but familiar. The girl gasped in shock and pain as blood poured out of her arm.

"It's _you_!" She yelled recognizing the wolf from an earlier encounter.

She winced and clung to her arm the blood dripping onto her pale colored shirt dripping across the words bad wolf. Nearby was a broken hair tie. She panted as hair stuck to her face. This wasn't right was the thought that crossed her mind. She shuffled her feet and realized her right side was lighter. The girl couldn't help, but gulp.

Her phone and wallet must of fallen out of her pocket.

She closed her eyes tight. All that ran through her mind was I don't want to die. I don't want to die at the paws of a wolf. She licked her lips as blood trickled down from a gash on her forehead. Oh dear lord this girl hurt all over. Her eye sight was getting blurry as the wolf stepped closer. She looked around trying to look for an exit. Any way away from this monster!

It growled

She gasped and took off when it leaped at her. Her steps were uneven and she doubted she'd get far. The wolf chased after her. It was right on her tail! She turned and ran into some trees, but managed to get her foot caught in some roots. She fell right on her face and the wolf jumped and landed on top of her. She was able to turn enough to witness its snapping jaws right at her face.

All she could do was to scream as she stared into the eerily familiar eyes.


	8. Were things become difficult

Authors note: Oh goodness you actually got two chapters last time! One was short granted, but it just kind of went I WANT TO BE WRITTEN. Yep. So i don't own shadow falls but delianda and them are mine. Also forty one pages without authors notes. also very very sorry i haven't updated i kind of got to fear coiled in her belly then started something else and well some how got light writers block and i now want to read some young avengers stuff. So while you're waiting for me to update dabble over there a bit if you want my favorite is teddy and billy fanfictions hehe.

another authors not: do not post spoilers of the last book i don't think any of you would but be fair! I haven't gotten to read it because my friend had it and schools ending so I wouldn't be able to finish it with my current game addiction.

Deliandas point of view again

Chapter 7: Were things become difficult

_**Oh lord!**_ The malice that glisted from those eyes. The pure hate! Mixed with... I don't know, but it was something else that made my stomach quesier. Fear pulsed through me as I tried to keep those snapping jaws away from my face. It was getting so difficult though.. I was so weak... I'm so tired. My head ached, my arms ached and were getting even more bloodied by the moment. All I could was scream as the wolf pressed down on me snapping at me.

_How can this be? Me getting killed by a fellow wolf! Even if it's a shapeshifters wolf!_

My breath halted in my throat as it snapped at it.

_OH LORD I'M GOING TO DIE! I'm to young! I haven't even had a good kiss from anyone! Or even gotten any farther! _

The wolves claws shredded my arm that was on the ground and its teeth shredded the one protecting my face. Blood was sprayed everywhere and my head felt detached. It felt like I wasn't there.

_To much... To much blood. I-_

I need to do something! I looked around. There was nothing... I closed my eyes and wailed, but soon all I heard was a squeak. I opened them and saw the wolf was bigger,so was everything else actually... But... I wasn't trapped! I ran and scurried under some bushes and. _Sniff? _EWWW through some dung! But I couldn't stop! I scurried into a tree and hid in a little hole. I pushed some old bark in front of the hole to hide. At the back of my mind I thought how was I able to do this? But part of me replied I don't care. As long as I'm safe.

A loud growl echoed off the trees and through the forest. I shrunk back into the farthest parts of the hole fear coiling in my belly. I didn't want to die! This... This what ever monster it is wanted me dead! What have I done to it!? I squeaked out a sad wail and buried my nose under my paws. God this is horrible! I just want to be home! In my bed with my comic books and laptop. But no! I got sent to a camp! So now I get stuck dealing with mom and her lover boy. I have to deal with those two boys and heaven forbid NOW something is trying to kill me! I don't like it one bit! No matter how cute those two boys are!

The growling got farther and farther away. Maybe it was safe now? Or more like hopefully it was safe now! Hopefully... I peeked out and looked both ways before wiggling out. I scurried away. I need to get away before it comes back! I hurried under tree roots and bushes. Soon though I heard footfalls behind me. My breath caught and I felt myself change. Soon I could feel myself fall forward and a scream escaped my lips again. God I was so scared! My foot caught in some roots and I fell forward and everything went black.

_"Delianda! Delianda! God no... Come on wake up please! Please wake up! Please..."_

Huh?... Who? Aaron?...Aaron! I tried to open my eyes, but couldn't. I could feel warmth and heard a soft purring humming sound. It sounded nice... I kind of liked that sound... It was relaxing. Made me feel safe and fuzzy inside.

"Delianda..." he sniffled and I felt arms tighten around me.

_I'm here.. Aaron I'm okay! Please don't cry! God don't cry! _I opened my eyes a bit seeing his face. He looked like heck... Dirty, scratched and like he hadn't slept...

"Delianda! Oh god!" he hugged me tight and I smiled..

"Hey..." My voice was hoarse.

He teared up and a few escaped and landed on my cheek.

"I thought you might be dead! You were there and then... Then everything was black and when the light came back you were gone! I..." he just sighed not finishing.

I smiled weakly and touched his cheek, "I'm okay..."

"No you're not... Your all scratched up and bloody! Dirty, your voice is so hoarse and and..."

I shushed him,"But I'm alive."

"Barely..."

"But I still am here."

I coughed and looked up. I was still in the forest where I fell... What's going to happen? Where's my mom? Where's Lucas? Who the heck was that shapeshifter?! Ugh...


End file.
